This invention relates to reciprocating conveyors of the slat type, and more particularly to a slat-type reciprocating conveyor that is capable of supporting and transporting liquid-containing loads without loss of liquid through the conveyor slats.
Many forms of slat-type reciprocating conveyors have been provided heretofore. Typical of these are disclosed in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,534,875; 4,143,760; 4,144,963; and 4,856,645; and my copending patent application Ser. No. 07/603,058 filed 25 Oct. 1990 and entitled DRIVE CONNECTOR FOR RECIPROCATING CONVEYOR.
However, none of the prior slat-type reciprocating conveyors has been capable of supporting and transporting liquid-containing loads without leaking some liquid through the conveyor slats. Since current transport regulations prohibit such leaking of liquid onto the roadways, it is important that a waterproof reciprocating conveyor be made available to the transport industry.